


intoxicated when i'm with you

by HazHas4Nips



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2011, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-The X Factor Era, Power Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M, Tour Bus Sex, x factor tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazHas4Nips/pseuds/HazHas4Nips
Summary: Harry whines when he feels Louis’ lips detach from his heated skin, but his whining soon turns from sad to heated in the next moment as he hears Louis purr out, 'Zayn, don’t you think Harry looks so pretty like this, when he gets so desperate and needy for my cock?'Harry’s eyes snap to Zayn. He pants loudly as he thrusts his hips up into Louis’ fist, loose enough that it’s not bringing him to orgasm but still offering enough friction to keep Harry constantly on edge.He feels his cheeks flush heatedly as he sees how intensely Zayn’s staring at where Louis’ hand disappears under Harry’s sweats. Zayn’s still palming himself over his clothes, the joint hanging loosely from his lips, and it’s a lot for Harry’s high mind to handle at the moment.'Shit, Lou,' Zayn murmurs, pausing a moment to exhale again. 'Should’ve known you’d have a filthy mouth on you.''Yeah?' Louis teases, somehow sounding unaffected by what’s happening. 'Wanna see what else my filthy mouth can do?"OR... Louis, Harry, and Zayn get high on their tour bus during the X Factor Tour.





	intoxicated when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and **kind** comments because those mean the absolute world to me. If I have left out a tag that you think is appropriate, please let me know so I can fix that.
> 
> REMINDER: This is a complete work of fiction. I do not claim any of the events listed actually occurred nor are the characters actually like this in real life.
> 
> Song Title from "dRuNk" by Zayn.

 

“Aha! Suck my nuts, motherfucker!”

“Ugh, shut up, Lou. You don’t need to rub it in.”

“Ooh someone’s a sore loser, huh Zayn?”

“You shut up, too, Harry. You didn’t even do anything, why are you so smug?”

Harry giggles and snuggles closer into Louis’ side, planting a sloppy kiss to his jaw. He has to bite down on his bottom lip to contain how happy he is as Louis flips off Zayn in Harry’s defense.

“Oi, leave Harold alone. My win is his win, right baby?”

Louis addresses the last part to Harry, and Harry giggles some more, fisting his hands in the front of Louis’ t-shirt and ducking his head down to hide his growing blush.

“I hate both of you,” Zayn grumbles, huffing out as he drops his Xbox controller onto the ground and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

Louis buries a hand in Harry’s fluffy curls, scratching his scalp and holding Harry close against his chest as he stretches his other arm out and pokes Zayn in the cheek.

Zayn bats his hand away, pouting at Louis and acting angry.

“Aww, Zaynie, come on now, you love us. I mean, how could you not love these curls?” Louis teases, tugging on Harry’s hair. Harry nuzzles his face further into the crook between Louis’ neck and shoulder, trying to suppress the involuntary moan he almost emits from having Louis pull at his hair.

“You two are the worst. I’m about to go back and wake up Liam cuz an angry, sleepy Liam is even better than you two,” Zayn threatens but makes absolutely no move to stand up.

“Good. Go find a new best friend. I’ll just be here sucking off my ridiculously fit boyfriend,” Louis retaliates, making Harry squeak out in surprise at his crude suggestion.

Harry tickles Louis’ sides, pretending to be angry with him for saying something like that to Zayn, but really he’s awfully pleased whenever he has Louis’ attention, and he’s slightly turned on just at the thought of Louis blowing him right here on their tour bus couch.

Harry’s still not over the fact that they have their own tour bus, or the fact that they’re even on tour at all. Harry’s still in shock that he’s even actually here, touring with the freaking _X Factor_.

Touring with his three best friends and his boyfriend is literally a dream come true.

It’s funny because while Harry’s been watching Louis and Zayn play FIFA for the past couple hours, Liam went to bed awhile ago since he’s super intense about getting enough sleep and resting his voice when they’re not performing, and Niall’s been facetiming some new bird he met at their last show since he’s really taken to all the girls throwing themselves at him for his newfound fame, but it’s almost like the same thing he’d be doing at home with his friends, just hanging out.

Except now they’re just hanging out on their own tour bus, heading to some nameless city-- Harry’s lost track of where they even are any longer, they’re travelling from city to city so quickly.

“Jesus,” Zayn mutters, shaking his head and scrolling through his phone, pointedly avoiding eye contact with either of the lovebirds.

“You loooooove me, Zaynie, just admit it,” Louis taunts.

“No, I hate you.”

“Wow, you wound me,” Louis exclaims dramatically, clutching a hand over his heart as he exaggerates a sigh. “And here I was, Harold, thinking of sharing a joint with Zayn, but apparently he _hates_ me.”

Zayn’s head snaps up at the mention of a joint, and Harry giggles at his boyfriend’s dramatics. He loves Louis so so much. He feels like he’s constantly laughing like a fool when he’s around Louis, but Louis just makes him so happy he can’t help it.

Zayn narrows his eyes as Louis makes a big show of ignoring him.

Louis roots around in his backpack with the arm not snuggling Harry. He kisses the top of Harry’s mop of curls when he finds the little box of weed paraphernalia he’s taken to carrying around with him wherever they go.

Harry looks up at him, mesmerized by Louis’ beauty, and watches as he places the joint in his mouth and lights it up, puffing a few times before he takes a big inhale. Harry chews on the inside of his cheek to prevent whimpering as he watches Louis’ eyes flutter shut, his long eyelashes brushing across his high cheekbones.

Watching Louis smoke is one of Harry’s favorite things; it’s absurdly erotic, and Louis looks so fucking sexy right now that Harry has to actively focus on not getting hard just from the sight.

“Want some, H?” Louis asks, his soft raspy voice snapping Harry out of his daze.

Harry nods eagerly, sitting up and placing his hands on Louis’ shoulders. Louis smirks and glances over to Zayn, making sure he’s watching them. Louis takes another deep pull of the joint, hollowing out his cheeks obscenely as he stares into Harry’s eyes.

Then he cups one of his hands to Harry’s cheek and leans in, kissing him with parted lips, transferring the smoke from his mouth to Harry’s.

Harry’s eyes flutter shut, almost getting so lost in the kiss that he forgets that the whole point of this was to get him high, not to just kiss. But soon he starts coughing, having to pull back and search around on the floor for a water bottle.

He’s never been very good at smoking to be quite honest.

He wipes away the tears prickling at his eyes and glares at both Zayn and Louis who are laughing at him. He juts out his bottom lip, knowing full well the effect his pouting has on Louis’ resolve.

As expected, Louis cuts off his own laughter, gulping audibly when he sees Harry working his plump lips and batting his eyes up at him.

“Louehhhhhhh,” Harry whines. “Zayn’s laughing at me.”

Zayn stops laughing abruptly when Louis turns to him, fixing him with his most deadly Tommo Glare. The other boys learned very quickly that they can shoot the shit with Louis, but Louis will go on the warpath if they so much as look wrong at Harry.

Louis turns back to Harry, who smiles dopily now that he’s gotten Louis’ full attention once again, and Louis resettles them so that Harry’s sitting in front of him, Harry’s back to his chest. Louis brings the joint up to his mouth with one hand and strokes up and down Harry’s chest a few times, fingers dancing wherever they can reach.

He blows out some smoke past Harry’s head, matching that movement with a sharp twist of Harry’s nipple. Harry yelps out, arching his back and inadvertently pressing his bum against Louis’ crotch.

He didn’t intend to do it, but he’s quite pleased with how Louis groans behind him, wrapping his arm around Harry’s stomach and pressing him close. Harry can feel Louis’ dick pressed right up against his lower back, already half-hard.

They’ve only been smoking a couple minutes, but Harry knows from experience that they both get especially horny and shameless when high.

“Really, guys? If you’re gonna fuck right in front of me, the least you can do is share your weed. Horny fucks.”

Zayn’s voice startles Harry, having almost forgotten the third boy is there. Louis tends to have this effect on him where he becomes so enamored with everything Louis does that he forgets there are other people who exist outside of just LouisandHarry.

“Oh, so _now_ you’re talking to me again?” Louis says, his attention back on Zayn.

Harry tries not to be too upset, but he’s slightly high and just wants his boyfriend to focus on him. He turns his head and starts nibbling and kissing along Louis’ inner bicep, the only part of Louis that Harry can easily reach right now.

He zones out a little bit as he hears Louis and Zayn banter over him, focusing only on where he rests his cheek against the bare skin of Louis’ arm. Louis’ such a warm presence against him, and Harry’s body already feels so good, even though he’s only taken a few hits of the joint.

Harry’s not much of a smoker himself, but he won’t turn it down when someone offers. See, there are three things keeping him from being a regular stoner:

1) he’s a giant lightweight and gets embarrassed when the other boys tease him about how high he gets on such few pulls

2) no matter how many times he smokes, he almost always ends up coughing ridiculously

3) he gets super horny, even hornier than he normally is, which is saying something since he’s a teenage boy with a very healthy libido.

Harry sighs contentedly, snuggling against Louis’ chest, enjoying the feeling of Louis’ chest rumbling against his back as Louis talks to Zayn. He feels so cozy and safe wrapped up in Louis’ arms, and he doesn’t think he ever wants to move from this position.

He tilts his head up happily as Louis offers another shotgun. Harry sighs against Louis’ thinner lips, inhaling the smoke from Louis’ mouth into his own. He leans back after Louis’ pulled away, resting his head against Louis’ shoulder as he exhales the smoke.

Louis places a sloppy kiss to Harry’s temple, mumbling a slurred, “love you, Haz,” before he returns to his conversation with Zayn, jolting Harry slightly as he leans forward to pass the joint to his best friend.

Harry’s body feels heavy and tingly, and he allows himself to relax into this amazing feeling, his head lolling back against Louis’ shoulder so he can look up and watch Louis’ beautiful, delicate facial features while he talks animatedly to Zayn.

Time passes-- or doesn’t who knows-- with no real rhyme or reason.

Harry doesn’t know how long he just sits there, feeling his body tingle as the drugs really start to kick in. He absentmindedly strokes his fingers up and down his own bare arm, feeling heat spark wherever his fingers land, the memory of his fingers dancing across his skin remaining even after they travel on.

Louis occasionally leans down to shotgun smoke into Harry’s mouth, keeping his high stable and all-consuming for what could either be hours or just a couple minutes. He absolutely loves this feeling.

Plus he gets to kiss Louis every once in awhile, and while Louis’ lips usually feel phenomenal against his, now that he’s high, Louis’ lips feel like the actual touch of an angel.

And even after Louis pulls away, Harry’s lips continue to tingle and radiate heat for awhile after. Harry can’t help the dopey smile that seems permanently fixed on his face, and he brings his hand up to stroke over his lips, feeling the residual heat from Louis’ lips.

His body feels fucking incredible, and he’s no longer sure where his body ends and Louis’ begins, which is maybe the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard.

“Lou, hey Lou,” Harry whines out, giggling at how sticky his mouth feels and how weird it is forming words with his mouth after so long of just sitting and _feeling_.

Louis halts the conversation he’s having with Zayn and immediately looks down to offer all his attention to Harry, his blue eyes slightly red and squinting down at him through the haze of drugs.

He looks even more beautiful than normal, if that’s even possible.

Louis smiles so hard his eyes actually do close, and that makes both of them giggle for awhile, Harry unable to stop his own laughter as he feels Louis’ body shaking with laughter.

“Wha’s’ it, baby?” Louis mumbles, his light raspy voice coming out slow and a bit garbled.

Harry blinks a couple times, his heart beating to the rhythm of the sounds of of Niall still facetiming and Liam lightly snoring, every bump and bounce of the bus feeling as if it rumbles right through his body. He’s momentarily forgotten what Louis’ asking him about, just enjoying the fogginess of his brain.

Zayn’s voice cuts through his haze, coming out sing songy and musical to Harry’s high ears.

“H, what are ya trying to say to Louis?”

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Harry smiles proudly at how he makes Louis laugh so hard he has to bury his face in Harry’s curls for a moment. “Look, Lou.”

He holds up his hand in front of both of their faces and snuggles even further back against Louis’ chest. “Our bodies are just one. I don’t know where I end and you start.”

He thinks it’s a pretty profound truth, so he frowns deeply when both Louis and Zayn crack up at him. But he stops pouting when he looks up at Louis and sees the pure joy on his face. Knowing he’s the cause of that smile makes Harry join in their laughter, even if it is at his own expense.

He sinks back against Louis, squirming slightly to get comfy again. He giggles when he feels Louis’ half-chub against his lower back, tangible evidence of just how turned on his lovely boyfriend is. He loves any and all reminders that Louis wants him just as badly as Harry wants Louis.

Although his arms feel heavy and leaden from the drugs, he manages to reach around and tug Louis’ arms back around himself so that Louis’ holding him tight against his chest. He feels so safe being all wrapped up in Louis, especially now when he’s pretty sure they’ve just morphed into one continuous person.

He sways his head back and forth, enjoying the whooshing feel of it, using Louis’ shoulder to support it rather than his own neck, tracing random patterns across Louis’ arms; the goosebumps his touch cause on Louis’ arms feel like mountains beneath his fingertips, and he wants to explore every peak and valley.

Harry’s vaguely aware of Zayn pulling out a second joint, but he shakes his head no when Louis offers him a hit. He’s plenty floating right now and is pretty sure that if he smoked any more, he might actually float away.

And floating away wouldn’t do him any good; he never wants to leave the security and comfort of Louis’ arms.

“Lou, my body feels soooooo good,” he giggles, interrupting Zayn and Louis’ conversation.

Louis chuckles, shaking his head and looking down at Harry, blessing him with his perfect, bright blue eyes.

“Yeah? Is that so, baby?” Louis giggles, his soft fringe falling into his eyes with the movement. “Does this feel good?”

Louis trails his fingertips along Harry’s arms, and even though the touch is so light and teasing, it still makes Harry moan out in arousal. His skin feels like it’s on fire where Louis touches him, but if this is what being on fire feels like, then burn, baby, burn.

Louis chuckles at Harry’s moan, subtly rocking his hips up against Harry so that he’s very aware of the prominent bulge pressing into his lower back.

Harry whimpers and whines out, “Louis!”

Before Louis can respond, a pillow comes flying out of nowhere and hits them both.

“Please tell me you weren’t about to actually fuck right in front of me,” Zayn grumbles, taking another puff of his joint.

Louis laughs and leans forward, reaching for the weed.

Harry frowns now that he’s lost Louis’ attention once again.

He’s hard and high and just wants his boyfriend’s undivided attention at all times. Is that too much to ask for? He loves Zayn, he really does, but right now, he absolutely hates him for distracting Louis.

If Louis’ not going to touch him, he’s just going to have to take matters into his own hands, literally.

So as Louis’ chest shakes with laughter at something Zayn said, Harry untangles his arms from Louis’ grip and sneakily reaches down, palming his hard-on through his sweats.

He melts back against Louis as he sighs out, pleasure erupting throughout his whole body at the simple touch. His mouth is dry with arousal, his nipples ache with how hard they are, and his brain apparently has fallen down to his crotch because that’s all he can focus on.

He tries to be subtle about it, pausing his ministrations whenever Louis jostles him slightly as he leans forward to pass off to and take the joint from Zayn.

Harry lolls his head back once again, fidgeting so that he can rest it against Louis’ shoulder and gaze up at his boyfriend’s crinkly-eyed smile as he continues to lazily touch himself over his clothing.

He gulps as his eyes zone in on Louis’ throat when he takes a long inhale, pressing down on his crotch as he watches Louis tilt his head up and exhale, Harry feeling absolutely mesmerized by the curve of Louis’ perfect lips as he blows out the smoke.

Still with his head back and eyes closed, Louis murmurs, “you think you’re real sneaky, huh? I can see you touching yourself, baby. Can’t even wait until we’re alone, can you?”

Harry freezes at Louis’ words, his whole body still thrumming and aching with desire, though. He really _had_ thought that he was being sneaky with this whole thing, and he’s worried that Louis might make him stop now that he’s caught on to what Harry’s up to.

Louis hands the joint over to Zayn, who snorts at the couple, but takes the joint nonetheless and doesn’t make a move to leave.

Louis’ still not looking at Harry, his air of nonchalance driving Harry absolutely out of his mind with want. Finally when Louis looks down at him, his eyes twinkle as he really goes in for the kill.

“You’re really a dirty boy, aren’t you, H?”

Harry’s breath catches in his throat, suddenly worried that he might just come in his pants right there. He didn’t know that he was into this kind of dirty talk, but holy shit, the things Louis’ words are doing to his insides are beyond incredible.

“ _Lou_ ,” he breathes out, unable to form words over the pounding in his head of his insane arousal.

Louis’ clever little hands begin rubbing up and down Harry’s thighs, getting close but never touching Harry’s crotch.

As he strokes up and down Harry’s thighs, he tears his eyes away from the squirming, whimpering boy in his lap and looks up at Zayn. The smirk that forms on Louis’ face makes Harry glance over to see what’s making Louis look so smug, other than his normal easy confidence, of course.

The sight before him makes Harry moan out loud, pressing back against Louis’ erection and feeling another heady wave of arousal pressing in on his cock.

Zayn’s still sitting there, casually taking another pull of the joint, but his black hoodie has fallen off one shoulder, exposing the grey tank top underneath and his defined collarbone which is a breathtaking sight at any moment. But what really drives Harry crazy is how Zayn also has one hand rubbing against his crotch where there is an obvious bulge in his black sweatpants.

“Fuck, Zayn,” Harry whines, eyes zeroed in on where Zayn is casually touching himself.

Louis finally dances his fingers up Harry’s inner thighs and he cups Harry’s bulge, causing Harry’s eyes to roll back in his head as he arches up and moans.

Louis chuckles at Harry’s reaction and leans down, his hot breath blowing across Harry’s sensitive neck, causing him to shiver.

“You like this, huh?” Louis murmurs, pressing a few kisses to Harry’s neck as Harry nods his head rapidly. “You like the fact that Zayn’s right there, that he knows how hard you get for me, how desperate you are for me to get you off?”

Harry groans and squeezes his eyes shut, feeling Louis’ words wash over his tingling body.

“Words, Harry. Wanna hear you say it,” Louis whispers into his ear.

“Nnghh,” Harry gasps out, struggling to focus enough to form the words.

“Please, Lou. I like it. Like it so much. Feels so good. Want more,” Harry rushes out all in one gasp, unable to form full sentences when he’s simultaneously this turned on and stoned.

Louis chuckles, sucking a love bite into the side of Harry’s neck as he walks his fingers under Harry’s sweats and lazily wraps his hands around Harry’s cock. Harry gasps and moans, the feeling of Louis’ hand around his hot, throbbing cock turning him nearly delirious.

Harry whines when he feels Louis’ lips detach from his heated skin, but his whining soon turns from sad to heated in the next moment as he hears Louis purr out, “Zayn, don’t you think Harry looks so pretty like this, when he gets so desperate and needy for my cock?”

Harry’s eyes snap to Zayn. He pants loudly as he thrusts his hips up into Louis’ fist, loose enough that it’s not bringing him to orgasm but still offering enough friction to keep Harry constantly on edge.

He feels his cheeks flush heatedly as he sees how intensely Zayn’s staring at where Louis’ hand disappears under Harry’s sweats. Zayn’s still palming himself over his clothes, the joint hanging loosely from his lips, and it’s a lot for Harry’s high mind to handle at the moment.

“Shit, Lou,” Zayn murmurs, pausing a moment to exhale again. “Should’ve known you’d have a filthy mouth on you.”

“Yeah?” Louis teases, somehow sounding unaffected by what’s happening. “Wanna see what else my _filthy_ mouth can do?”

Harry’s whimpering drowns out the swear Zayn mutters, hoping beyond hope that Louis’ planning what Harry thinks he is.

Then, before Harry’s drug-addled brain can catch up to what’s happening, Louis’ moving away from him, no longer the warm presence supporting his back, and Harry grunts as his back hits the arm of the couch. He huffs and whips his head around, which feels awfully heavy on his neck right now, desperately trying to see where Louis’ gone.

He gulps his already dry mouth when he sees that Louis’ dropped to the floor next to his feet. Louis crawls between his legs, pushing Harry’s thighs apart and rubbing them reverentially for a moment as he sits there licking his lips.

Louis reaches up and hooks his thumbs under the waistband of Harry’s sweats. Harry literally stops breathing, the only things he’s aware of in the moment are Louis’ hands at his hips and the pounding of his heart that’s threatening to beat right out of his chest.

It feels like it’s been hours that Louis stops just right there, and Harry assumes he’s being punished for some reason because this sight before him without any relief is actually killing him.

Finally Louis’ head snaps up and his bright blue eyes burn into Harry’s.

“Harry, are you okay with this?”

Even high out of their minds, even though they’ve done this a million times before, even though Louis should know that Harry always turns to putty in Louis’ hands, the fact that he’s still checking in with Harry to make sure he’s okay is the biggest turn of all.

“Fuck, oh god, yes, yes,” Harry chants, his entire being fixed in five spots: his four nipples and crotch. They’re all simultaneously heated and throbbing while also feeling as if someone is constantly blowing cold air on them, leaving him shivering and aching with need.

Louis’ wrists twitch, as if he’s about to pull down Harry’s pants, but he stops again, making Harry groan in frustration.

“Zayn, you okay with this?” Louis asks, cocking his head in Zayn’s direction and smiling cheekily.

At some point while Harry’s been distracted by Louis dropping to his knees for him, Zayn’s stopped rubbing himself over his pants and has pulled his hard cock out, his pants halfway down his thighs as he tugs at himself.

Harry’s momentarily mesmerized watching as Zayn jerks himself off, his thumb swiping against his tip every so often, causing Harry to bite his bottom lip and his heart to speed up.

“ ‘Course, just get on with it before Harry starts crying or summat,” Zayn replies.

Harry blushes, wanting to defend himself, but all coherent thoughts fly out of his head the moment Louis finally tugs his pants down and pulls them to Harry’s ankles. Harry’s hands ball up into fists on the couch cushions beside him, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

Louis leans forward over Harry’s cock, blowing lightly along the shaft as he teasingly keeps getting close but not quite touching.

“Please, Louis, do _something_ ,” Harry whines out, not worrying at all about how high-pitched and needy he sounds.

Louis smirks, eyes never leaving Harry’s erection, before he leans forward and pecks a kiss to Harry’s tip. He lays a few little kitten licks over the tip, lapping at the precome that’s been pooling there for ages at this point. Harry wants to reprimand him for all the teasing and how much he’s dragged it out, but he finds himself unable to form coherent words.

Finally, still achingly slowly, Louis parts his lips and starts taking Harry’s cock down his throat. As he sinks down, he looks up at Harry with red-rimmed, teary eyes, his long eyelashes fluttering against his high cheekbones a moment before he closes his eyes and hums in ecstasy, as if he’s tasting the greatest delicacy of his life.

Harry thinks he might have overdosed and been sent straight to heaven because the sight of Louis on his knees like this is most definitely too good to be real.

Perhaps it’s the drugs making him looser and more inhibited, but Louis takes him down all the way in one go, swallowing as Harry hits the back of his throat but pushing through until his nose is nestled in the coarse hair at the bottom of Harry’s shaft.

“Holy shit,” a voice murmurs from beside Harry, and he turns to see Zayn staring wide-eyed at Louis. He slaps his hand over his mouth, as though surprised at the sound of his own voice, and looks up at Harry. “He’s fucking obscene.”

“I kno-ohhhhh,” Harry moans out as Louis starts bobbing his head up and down, using his fist to cover the space at the bottom of Harry’s shaft where his mouth can’t easily reach.

Harry reaches forward and brushes Louis’ fringe out of his eyes, swiping it back on his head and scratching encouragingly at Louis’ scalp. His abs quiver as he resists fucking up into Louis’ irresistible mouth.

He lets his head drop against the back of the couch, ignoring the dull “thud” it makes or the slight jolt of pain. He squeezes his eyes tight and scratches at Louis’ scalp, his entire focus zeroed in between his legs.

Louis isn’t wasting any more time teasing; as he continues bobbing his head up and down as fast as he can, he sucks and hollows in his cheeks, creating a delicious pressure around Harry.

Spit coats his chin and his eyes are running almost continuously, but Harry loves how messy he’s gotten. It’s just another testament to how enthusiastically he’s sucking Harry off; the other main testament the fact that Harry’s mere moments away from coming already.

Louis, though, seems to have other plans, because he pulls off of Harry’s cock with a loud smacking sound, licking his lips and sitting back on his heels.

Harry’s panting reverberates loudly against the walls of the bus, and he snaps his attention down to his boyfriend. He fish mouths for a moment, needing a moment for his hazy brain to send the message to his mouth that he needs to express his outrage at this sudden turn in events.

Louis flicks his fringe out of his eyes and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand for a moment. He leans forward and tugs at the hem of Harry’s shirt.

“Take this off. Want you to play with your nipples while I suck you off, baby.”

Harry’s moan is drowned out by Zayn’s gasp, but he doesn’t even look over at the third boy. He only has eyes for this stunning creature right before him.

It takes a moment, but Harry closes his lips tightly and nods frantically, scrambling to get control of his heavy-feeling limbs and tug his shirt up and over his head.

The moment he tosses his shirt to the ground, Louis surges back down and takes down Harry’s cock, slurping and mouthing noisily in his eagerness to make Harry come.

Harry pinches tightly at both his big nipples, whines and moans falling almost nonstop from his mouth. He arches up into his own touch, accidentally forcing his cock further down Louis’ throat. He abruptly stills, worrying Louis’ going to be upset with him, but Louis moans ridiculously, flashing his beautiful blue eyes up at Harry.

He pops up quickly, hovering only millimeters above Harry’s angry red tip and murmurs, almost as if he’s addressing Harry’s cock rather than Harry himself, and says, “fuck, do that again.”

Without further ado, he sinks back down on Harry’s cock, sucking deliciously, and stops about halfway down, using his hand to jerk off the remaining length.

Harry takes a few deep breaths, wanting this to last longer, and then places his hands flat on the couch cushions next to his hips. Then experimenting, he shallowly thrusts his hips up, grunting out as he meets no resistance from Louis.

Feeling more confident, Harry begins thrusting up more forcefully, absolutely enamored by how Louis’ defined cheeks hollow and move as Harry begins fully fucking his face.

Harry’s so fucking turned on and so so close to coming. He snaps his hips up relentlessly, vaguely noting that his fists are balled up so tightly that his nails are digging into his palms, almost to the point of drawing blood.

“Gonna come, Lou, gonna come,” Harry pants, never slowing his hips.

Louis looks up at him again through his long eyelashes, clumped together by his tears, spit dripping down his chin, cheeks flushed and hollowed, and Harry has never seen a more beautiful sight.

“Yeah, Harry,” Zayn’s mumbled words causing Harry to snap his head up and look over at him.

Seeing Zayn sitting right there tugging at his own hard cock while Louis’ on his knees giving him some of the greatest head in the history of the world is what does it for Harry, and he’s coming hard, yelping out as if his orgasm is literally being ripped from him.

His entire high body tingles and throbs as he comes for maybe twenty years or maybe only a couple seconds.

Louis sucks him through it, lapping his tongue against the sensitive underside of Harry’s cock as he swallows everything Harry gives him. Once Harry starts whimpering from oversensitivity, Louis pulls off, swiping the back of his hand over his mouth and blinking up at Harry.

For a moment, Harry’s only aware of the thrumming of his body and the sight of Louis before him. But then Louis starts coughing, which causes Zayn to start giggling uncontrollably and then somehow Harry’s started giggling, too.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Zayn gasps out between laughs, which only makes Harry laugh harder.

Louis’ sitting back on his heels, looking at the two giggling messes of boys in front of him, shaking his head with a dopey drug-induced smile stretching across his thin lips.

He shakes his head again, looking at the ground for a moment before flicking his fringe out of his eyes.

Harry watches with heavy-lidded eyes, his entire body feeling tingly, heavy, and out of his control to move, as Louis slowly turns his entire body to face Zayn, cocking his head in a way that just makes him look so angelic and innocent, despite the fact that he just sucked Harry’s brains out through his dick.

“Hey Z?” Louis asks, voice softer and slightly higher than normal.

Zayn freezes, eyes locked on the figure of Louis, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“Got another joint on you?”

It takes him a moment, but then Zayn barks out a laugh, rolling his eyes.

“We’ve already smoked two, isn’t that enough for you?”

Louis pouts and looks up at Zayn through his long eyelashes, sticking out his bottom lip, deep red from sucking dick just moments ago.

Slowly and seductively, Louis crawls over to Zayn, his magnificent arse up in the air and back arched obscenely so that Harry couldn’t take his eyes off it even if he wanted, which he most certainly does not. Louis settles right between Zayn’s legs, swatting at them momentarily until Zayn spreads them further to offer Louis more space to rest.

Louis sits back on his heels again, and if Harry weren’t so well-versed in all things _Louis_ , he might say that Louis almost looks like the epitome of submission right here, sitting below them with his hands gently clasped in his lap, cheeks flushed, eyelashes fluttering, and red lips pouting.

But Harry does know Louis, and Louis craves being in control. He doesn’t listen to anyone except himself, and that’s one of the things Harry loves about him.

So he knows that Louis’ got something up his sleeve, because there’s no way he’s sitting there looking so damn angelic with those big blue eyes and quiet demeanor just because. He’s up to something, and he’s going to get what he wants; if Zayn’s not going to give it to him, Harry for sure is. But Harry’s pretty sure that Zayn’s resolve is nowhere strong enough to deny Louis anything when he’s looking like the embodiment of complete, utter innocence rolled up into the body of a living, breathing wet dream.

“I mean yeah, we’ve already smoked two,” Louis basically purrs out, the actual sex kitten that he is. “But I was thinking,” and as he says this, he places both small hands on Zayn’s thighs, rubbing up and down and pushing himself up so he’s standing on his knees. “That it’d be really fucking hot if you smoked a j while I blew you.”

Zayn inhales sharply, choking on air at Louis’ words, Louis who is sitting there as casually and sweetly as if he hadn’t just entirely rocked Zayn’s whole world… and Harry’s too.

He turns to look over his shoulder coquettishly, flicking his fringe out of his eyes so naturally and raises an eyebrow to Harry.

“If Harry’s okay with that, of course,” he tacks on. He momentarily drops the act, looking sincerely at Harry, trying to gauge his reaction.

Perhaps if it were someone else, they’d feel as if they can’t say no in this situation, what with Louis already between Zayn’s legs and Zayn’s dick still out. But not Harry. He knows that Louis is doing this for himself and Zayn, yeah of course, but mostly for Harry. Louis is always, no matter what he’s doing, completely and totally focused on Harry, always wanting him to feel happy and comfortable in any situation.

Harry knows that in any situation, one word from him and Louis will happily stop whatever he’s doing and ensure that Harry’s okay. It’s one of the things Harry loves so much about Louis.

So even if he were uncomfortable with what’s going on, he feels absolutely no pressure to say yes.

But as if he’s opposed to the thought of his boyfriend blowing his super hot friend in front of him, while Harry’s stoned out of his mind.

No, sir. That is something Harry would never ever turn down.

Besides, it’s not like this is even the first time they’ve ever done anything together, the three of them.

Although they’ve only known each other less than a year, all five of them already feel completely at ease with each other. And it obviously didn’t take long at all for Louis and Harry to start hooking up. And it didn’t take that much longer for them to occasionally include Zayn— especially when drunk or stoned— considering the three of them are the ones who like boys.

Nothing really intense had ever happened between them, though. They’ve made out their fair share of times, any and all combinations of two out of the three of them while the third watches.

Harry never would have thought before his time at X Factor, but there’s something so unbelievably sexy about watching his gorgeous boyfriend making out with their breathtaking best friend.

But that’s been about the extent of it. Sometimes he drunkenly makes out with Zayn. And sometimes he drunkenly watches his boyfriend make out with Zayn.

Then there was, of course, that one time not so long ago when Louis had tied Harry to the bed with his own suspenders and made him lay there and watch, hard and desperate, while he jerked off Zayn and then tugged himself off, coming all over Harry’s chest and only letting Harry come after, when he sucked and pinched Harry’s nipples and never even touched Harry’s cock.

It was maybe the most frustrating, aggravating thing that has ever happened to Harry and also the absolute most erotic thing to ever happen to him.

So involving Zayn in this isn’t unprecedented territory by any means.

But they’ve never done anything like this. Louis’ certainly never offered to suck anyone else off who isn’t Harry.

And Harry would’ve thought he’d be unbearably jealous and possessive, because he gets that way just when Louis hangs out with Zayn instead of with him, but right now, the thought of getting to be audience to Louis giving head is making his already spent cock twitch with interest.

“Louis,” Harry manages to moan out, surprising even himself with how whiny and broken he sounds. “Fuck.”

He can’t really think of another word which is more appropriate for this moment. Because _fuck_. Louis is a sight for sore eyes. Or red, squinty, heavy-lidded, high eyes.

Louis’ still looking at him expectantly, and it takes him a little moment to realize he needs to answer, until Zayn whines and fucks his hips up into the air involuntarily.

“Yeah,” Harry breathes out. “Yes, oh god, fuck yes.”

Louis smirks, looking down at the flood as he turns his attention back to Zayn, and even though it’s dark in this back area of the bus, Harry’s pretty sure he can see Louis blushing under his attention.

“Up for it, Zayn?” Louis asks cockily, sliding his hands up Zayn’s thighs once again until they’re resting at his hips.

Zayn nods dumbly down at him, lips parted slightly and already breathing heavily.

“The joint, babe. The joint,” Louis chastises him, gesturing for him to get on with it.

Zayn scrambles around in his bag, breathing out a sigh of relief when he finds a pre-rolled joint. His hands are shaking slightly as he tries to light it, getting the lighter going on the third try.

He inhales deeply, blowing the smoke out right into Louis’ face, making the older boy cough and the two others to sqwuak out matching loud, uncontrollable bouts of laughter.

Louis frowns at them both and crosses his arms over his chest, sitting back on his heels and looking adorably pouty, if not for the obscene bulge in the front of his pants which reminds Harry of what they’re trying to do here.

Zayn apparently thinks he’s gotten the upper hand here, and sits back against the couch, letting his still out cock bob up and curve against his stomach it’s still so hard. Despite that, he manages to somehow look cool and calm as he brings the joint back up to his lips, inhaling deeply and making a show of it.

Louis, though, must have been expecting it, and as Zayn inhales the weed, he surges up, placing one muscular leg on each side of Zayn’s thinner legs, bracketing Zayn’s legs with his own and effectively launching himself into Zayn’s lap.

All in that same fluid motion— which that alone leaves Harry stunned and slightly aroused, seeing Louis’ grace and ease when high, while he himself trips over his own feet on the best of days— Louis grabs Zayn’s cheeks with both his hands. He pulls Zayn’s head forward roughly, connecting their mouths in a heated, frantic kiss.

Zayn recovers well from the surprise of a Louis in his lap, fisting his hands in the back of Louis’ shirt and tilting his chin up to shove his tongue inbetween Louis’ lips.

Harry feels completely frozen to the spot as he watches the two of them make out heatedly, fighting for dominance in the kiss. Every so often, Zayn will pull back and take another hit of the joint, always going back in immediately so that Louis can take some of the smoke.

Harry can feel it in his own groin when Louis rocks his hips down in Zayn’s lap and leans back, arching his back and tilting his head to blow the smoke out. Zayn immediately latches onto his neck, kissing and biting in a way that makes Louis grip his hair with both hands, rendering him immobile but to keep sucking as Louis pleases.

Louis grinds his arse down onto Zayn’s lap, moaning obscenely as Zayn works his mouth across Louis’ neck. Harry can’t breath, his mouth so so dry, and his whole body thrumming with arousal, despite having just gotten off. He vaguely thinks to record the sounds Louis’ making because they’re like nothing he’s ever heard before, but his body is frozen to the spot.

As Louis tilts his head to allow Zayn access to other pets of his neck he hasn’t already lavished with attention, he moans ridiculously loud and high-pitched, a moan which would put porn stars to shame. At the end of his moan, he looks over at Harry, making deliberate eye contact, and winks, letting Harry know he’s putting on a show just for him.

It makes Harry want to crack up, sob, and come all at once.

It’s a lot for his drug-hazed brain right now, but it’s one of the best feelings in the whole world.

He loves Louis so much his heart aches with it.

After a few more shared puffs of the joint, Louis pulls back from the kiss, grabbing the joint from Zayn’s hand and turning towards Harry, shoving it in Harry’s face.

Harry confusedly takes it between his long fingers, unsure if that’s what Louis had intended, and is rewarded by the sight of Louis easily sliding off Zayn’s lap and settling back on his knees between Zayn’s legs.

He aggressively bats away Zayn’s hands, tugging Zayn’s pants down all the way to his ankles, leaning back slightly to look at the sight before him.

Looking up at Zayn and holding eye contact, Louis licks his palm, getting it wet before he takes Zayn’s hard cock in his hand, giving a few experimental tugs.

Zayn whimpers and fucks his hips up into Louis’ loose, teasing fist. Harry can see Zayn’s legs trembling, and he sympathizes with him, knowing how maddening it is to have Louis looking like _that_ and teasing like _that_.

He absentmindedly brings the joint to his lips, needing some form of distraction right now so that he doesn’t jump out of his skin.

Louis’ looking fucking obscene as he continues to stare intensely up at Zayn while he leans forward, hovering right above Zayn’s leaking tip, looking red and painful with how hard he is and after so long. Louis darts his tongue out, swiping across his bottom lip, as if the sight of Zayn’s dick is making his mouth literally water with want.

Never breaking eye contact with Zayn, Louis flicks his tongue out, lapping at the precome, moaning obscenely just at the taste. Zayn moans right along with him, his chest rising and falling so rapidly he might as well have just run a fucking marathon.

Harry, though, Harry’s abnormally silent, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight before him. Where Louis’ mouth is watering for Zayn’s cock, Harry’s mouth is completely dry, completely stunned by how good Louis looks teasing his mouth along Zayn’s shaft.

Finally Louis opens his mouth and takes Zayn down his throat all the way. Harry’s not sure who moans louder at the fact Louis’ finally getting his mouth on Zayn: Harry or Zayn.

Zayn throws his head back, and Harry’s eyes can’t help trailing up and down the smooth skin of his neck. He kind of wants to get his mouth on it, wants to see what kinds of noises Zayn would make as Harry bites and sucks at the sensitive skin there.

But then Zayn’s turning his head to look at Harry, his eyes hooded and full of lust. He looks at Harry as Louis begins bobbing his head up and down, and Harry watches as Louis reaches a hand between Zayn’s legs to roll his balls with his clever little fingers, tearing a moan from between Zayn’s lips.

Zayn brings a hand around and grips Louis’ hair tightly. He glances down at Louis and then back to Harry, widening his eyes as Louis does something with his mouth that Harry can only imagine must feel like heaven.

“Shit,” Zayn grumbles out. “Holy fuck. I get why you two are always all over each other now. He’s fucking _insane_ at this, isn’t he?”

Zayn directs his words to Harry, who just nods quickly back, breathing just as heavily as Zayn is at this point.

Louis pulls off Zayn’s cock at his words, spluttering a moment as he attempts to glare daggers at Zayn. Zayn keeps his hand fisted in Louis’ feathery locks, bringing his other hand up to swipe along Louis’ lips. Louis scrunches up his nose and bites down at Zayn’s thumb, looking like an angry sex kitten.

“Oi! I’m right here, lads,” Louis exclaims in outrage. “You have a compliment, you can say it to me, thank you very much. No need to objectify me just because I’m giving you the best head of your life.”

“Shh, shh, shh,” Zayn shushes him, using his hand anchored in Louis’ hair to direct his mouth back to his cock. Louis appears to be putting up some resistance, his mouth still just hovering above Zayn’s cock.

“I said you were good, not that it was the best head of my life,” Zayn teases, and Harry can see a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Louis indignantly sqwuaks at that, immediately taking Zayn back into his mouth with a renewed sense of determination, deadset on proving to Zayn that this is indeed the best head of his life.

“Fuck,” Zayn hisses out, snapping his eyes back down to watch Louis choking on his dick. “Not gonna last much longer if you keep doing that, Lou.”

Harry’s sure if he could see Louis’ eyes, he’d see how smug Louis looks right now, always wanting to be the best at everything, giving head being no exception to that.

Somehow Harry finds the ability to move, scooting over until he’s next to Zayn, their thighs touching as they both look down at the boy between Zayn’s legs.

Harry reaches a shaky hand out, cupping Louis’ jaw and feeling it as he works his mouth harder and hollows out his cheeks. Louis’ eyes look up at Harry, and he starts bobbing his head faster and more forcefully, as if wanting to show Harry how good he is.

Harry swipes his thumb across Louis’ bottom lip, bumping Zayn’s cock slightly with the motion, and he inhales sharply as he feels how wet Louis’ gotten Zayn, saliva dripping from the sides of his mouth and getting his whole face messy with the effort.

He manages to find his voice again after all this time, looking up at Zayn as he says, “You can fuck his mouth. He likes it rough.”

Zayn chokes out a laugh, quickly cutting it off with a loud moan. Harry glances down at Louis again, and he’s sure Louis’ trying to look intimidating, but it’s not especially working with a dick still in his mouth.

Not taking his mouth or attention off Zayn, Louis flips Harry off, making the two other boys laugh for another half-second before they’re both reduced to moaning and whimpering messes.

“Jesus fuck,” Zayn pants out, starting to shallowly thrust his hips up into Louis’ mouth.

“Yeah, just like that,” Harry breathes out, as if he’s the one getting the spectacular head.

He brushes Louis’ hair out of his face, giving them a better view of Louis’ teary eyes as they flutter shut on every few thrusts, as if he’s in heaven right now, choking on his best friend’s cock.

Zayn brings both hands to grip in Louis’ hair, holding his head down as he begins really fucking up into his mouth. Louis chokes a couple times but never makes any indication he’s not enjoying it, sucking harder and moaning around Zayn’s cock.

“So, fucking, good,” Zayn pants out, accentuating each word with a harder thrust. “Gonna make me come, Lou.”

“Yeah,” Harry breathes, still stroking Louis’ fringe back away from his eyes. “You gonna come in his mouth, Z? Bet he’d love to taste your come.”

He doesn’t really know where this dirty talk is coming from, but he knows that he and Zayn are really enjoying the fact that they’re finally able to tease Louis without him being able to retaliate.

“Fuck,” Zayn whimpers, stilling his hips suddenly and squeezing his eyes shut. Harry whimpers alongside him, realizing that Zayn’s coming in his boyfriend’s mouth.

Why is that so fucking hot?

Louis pulls off, sitting back on his heels and swiping his mouth with the back of his hand, looking up at the two boys sitting on the couch.

Harry just might be in a little bit of shock right now, or more likely, he’s just still really high.

He can’t take his eyes off Louis and the obvious way he’s tenting his pants. How he’s managed to not come yet is beyond Harry, but he wouldn’t be surprised if Louis had literal superpowers, one of which is having amazing stamina in bed.

As Harry stares at his beautiful boyfriend, Zayn reaches over and plucks the still smoldering joint from between Harry’s fingers and takes several hits of the joint, revelling in his post-orgasmic haze.

Louis’ the one to break the silence, saying to Harry, “You’re hard again, baby.”

Harry glances down at himself, seeing that he’s still naked and realizing that just watching Louis suck off Zayn had gotten him completely hard, even without having touched himself.

He whimpers seeing how hard he looks, standing up against his belly, precome smearing against his bare skin with every minor movement he makes. Looking back at Louis, he sees that sparkle in those blue eyes that alerts him to Louis scheming up something.

“You too,” Harry whispers, gesturing towards Louis’ crotch.

“Yeah,” Louis breathes out, palming at himself for what Harry’s pretty sure is the first time since they’ve started. He gasps and moans out at the touch, and Harry kind of wants to keep him like this forever, so beautiful and hard and needy.

With his extraordinary willpower, Louis brings his hand away from himself, reaching palm up towards Zayn.

“Joint, please,” he says primly, no trace of arousal in his tone.

Zayn takes one more hit and then passes the stub of the joint over to Louis.

Louis clearly makes a show of inhaling deeply, closing his eyes and moaning, exposing his beautiful neck as he tilts his head back and exhales. He snaps his eyes open and makes eye contact with Harry, and he suddenly forgets how to breathe.

Slowly Louis crawls back over to Harry and climbs into his lap, rubbing his still clothed-bum against Harry’s hard dick. Harry involuntarily whimpers and grips onto Louis’ strong thighs, rubbing little circles into the muscle with his fingers, wanting to be even closer to Louis in some way.

He watches with bated breath as Louis takes the final hit of the joint, holding it in as he leans off Harry’s lap and stubs the joint out in the ashtray. When he turns back to Harry, he lunges forward and kisses Harry deeply.

Harry whimpers and whines without even realizing it, reflexively opening his mouth so Louis can blow the smoke in and thrust his tongue between Harry’s plump lips.

Harry barely has a moment to exhale the smoke before Louis’ lips are back on his. Louis’ hands are in his curls, tugging and pulling so that Harry has to move however Louis pleases, allowing his still hazy body to go pliant under Louis’ touch, humming happily as Louis controls the kiss.

As Louis angles his head down to nip along Harry’s jawline, Harry glances over to see Zayn still sitting there, although he’s tucked himself back into his pants, eyes barely open and head lolling against the back of the couch as he watches them.

Harry’s figured out long ago that he has quite the exhibitionist kink, and he feels a hot surge of pleasure tingle from his head to toes as he happily sees that Zayn plans on watching whatever Louis has in store for them next.

After sucking a very dark love bite into the side of Harry’s neck, Louis detaches his mouth and leans his forehead against Harry’s, just breathing into each other’s mouths for a moment as Louis dances his fingertips up and down Harry’s sides, making him squirm and shiver with arousal.

Without moving, Louis addresses Zayn.

“Go in me bag, Z, and get the lube.”

Harry whimpers, unsure what Louis’ intentions are but knowing that if lube’s involved, it’s going to be something quite nice.

He hears Zayn lazily moving to do as instructed, watching Louis’ bright eyes flick across his own face as Louis seems to study every feature of Harry’s face. He feels absolutely beautiful under Louis’ intense gaze.

Louis only pulls away when Zayn’s back with the lube, snatching it from Zayn’s hand and climbing off of Harry’s lap. Harry wants to protest, already missing the warm presence of Louis in his arms, but his words get caught in his throat as he watches Louis tug his shirt over his head and then quickly step out of his shorts and pants.

Zayn pretty much sums it up when he murmurs, “Fuck,” upon seeing Louis’ naked body, caramel skin practically shimmering from a combination of his sweat and the pure perfection of seeing a sex god in the flesh, Harry’s pretty sure.

Louis pours a generous amount of lube on his fingers, carelessly tossing the bottle onto the couch when he’s done. Harry sits there, waiting for Louis’ instructions. But they never come.

Rather, Louis reaches his clean hand forward, gripping the back of the couch and hitching a knee onto the cushions, right between Harry and Zayn. He arches his back and sticks out his glorious bum. In this position, it’s quite easy for him to reach behind himself and sink one finger into his hole all in one steady push.

Harry turns to see Zayn’s reaction, but all thoughts of Zayn float out of his head the moment Louis starts pumping his finger in and out of himself.

Harry’s eyes are glued to Louis’ hole, watching the puckered skin as it practically sucks Louis’ finger in, and he can only imagine how tight and vice-like Louis must feel right now. He whimpers when he hears the quiet squelching sound of the lube as Louis vigorously finger fucks himself.

Louis’ clearly not looking to tease or put on a show for them right now as he makes quick work of adding his index finger to his middle finger. Harry’s sure it hasn’t actually been enough time for him to be loose enough for that second intrusion, and his suspicions are confirmed as Louis hisses and grits his teeth, scrunching up his nose adorably, as he pushes his two fingers in up to the last knuckle.

He lets himself take a moment to adjust to the new stretch, and Harry’s thankful for the moment of rest because he gets a clear view of Louis’ back muscles flexing and contracting under the strain of holding this position, of the sight of Louis’ hole being stretched open, all pink and perfect.

It doesn’t take long for Louis to start fucking in those two fingers, soft lovely moans leaving his lips every time he thrusts in. He drops his head down, arching his back further, and panting heavily.

When he’s had three fingers inside himself for awhile, Harry’s pretty sure that he might just come untouched from having been able to witness this so closely.

“Lou, please,” he whines out, just wanting to somehow be included because he can’t take another moment of watching Louis when he’s like this and not being allowed to touch.

Louis’ head snaps up and his eyes are dark, blown-out with lust. Harry gulps involuntarily, pinned to the spot by the heat of Louis’ gaze.

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” he whispers. Harry’s not sure if it’s directed towards him or to Louis himself but either way, Louis quickly pulls his fingers from inside himself, making a face at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

Louis chances a glance over his shoulder to Zayn just as he swings a leg over Harry’s lap and straddles him. He grabs the lube and reaches behind himself, gripping Harry’s cock and slicking him up.

Harry gasps at the feeling of finally having something warm and tight around his dick, and his whole body is buzzing with the anticipation of getting to have Louis’ tight arse around his cock soon.

Louis must deem Harry lubed up enough, and he places a hand on Harry’s shoulder as his other hand guides Harry’s cock towards his hole. He dabs the tip against his rim a few times, and Harry’s sure he’s just being a brat and teasing him until he looks up at Louis’ head and sees his eyes squeezed shut, mouth hanging open with pleasure, and realizes that he’s using Harry to tease _himself_ , which is just insanely hot.

Louis guides the tip of Harry’s dick to his hole and finally breaches his rim, slowly sinking down on Harry’s dick. Both boys gasp and moan at the feeling of finally being joined. Harry’s fingers dig hard into Louis’ thighs as he gasps out each breathe, using all his strength to not just wrap his arms around Louis and shove him all the way down on his cock.

It feels like it takes a century until he’s balls deep in Louis, Louis’ curvy body sat completely in his lap, their chests flush together as they both breath harshly, getting used to the overwhelming sensation.

“Shit, Haz, I think I forgot how fucking big you are,” Louis whines out, eyes still squeezed shut.

Harry doesn’t reply, just latches his mouth onto Louis’ neck and begins sucking, hoping to distract him from the uncomfortable stretch and get him relaxed enough to start moving.

After a couple moments, Louis grips Harry’s shoulders, one in each hand, so tightly that his fingernails bite into the pale skin there, but Harry loves the pain of it.

Louis slowly rises almost all the way off Harry’s cock, working those exquisite strong thighs, and then he drops down all the way, immediately taking up a quick, punishing pace as he bounces on Harry’s cock.

Harry’s so high and so mesmerized by the boy in his lap that he can’t do anything but sit there and take it, letting Louis ride him for all he’s worth. Louis looks so good like this, and Harry realizes he’s crying slightly. He can’t help it, not when he has this golden boy using his cock to fuck himself within an inch of his life.

Louis’ an absolute pro at this, and it doesn’t take long until on one particular bounce, his whole body shudders and _screams_ out, “Yes! Yes, baby, yes!”

All thoughts of the other two boys on the bus, or the bus driver _yikes_ , are mere memories in Harry’s head; all he can think about is how beautiful Louis sounds as he gets Harry’s cock to hit his prostate on every bounce. So what if others hear? They’ll probably think they’re just hearing the love song of angels.

Once again, the concept of time becomes meaningless, the drugs and hormones flowing through Harry’s body making him focused only on the here and now, the addictingly perfect feel of Louis wrapped around his cock, using Harry for his own pleasure.

He doesn’t know how long Louis’ been at it, only knows that his body might as well be on fire it’s so heated and sensitive, and he never wants to come down from this. He can feel the arousal all the way down to his toes, shudders of intense arousal wracking his entire body.

Louis’ been alternating between tugging at Harry’s hair roughly and petting it sweetly, and it makes Harry dizzy with the combination of intense attraction and all-consuming love he feels for Louis. As Louis pets at his hair now, working his hips a bit slower in sort of figure-eights, Louis looks down at him and asks, “you getting close, Haz?”

Harry snaps his mouth shut and nods quickly. He doesn’t know how Louis does it, but Louis’ always so attuned to him and his body. It’s a wonder that he could already tell Harry was close when Harry himself had only just started feeling the tell tale licks of fire in his gut warning him of his approaching orgasm.

He’s so focused on all things Louis that it comes as a surprise when a new hand appears in the mix. He’d almost forgotten Zayn was still there, having been so enamored by how good his own body feels, but as Zayn sneaks a hand between their bodies and grips Louis’ dick, the reminder that they’re being fucking _watched_ right now, sends Harry alarmingly quickly hurtling towards his release.

He turns his head and watches Zayn’s face, scrunched up in concentration, as he begins tugging Louis’ cock. Louis quite literally mewls at this, and if he had been getting tired before, he’s instantly renewed with a fiery energy as he fucks back onto Harry’s cock and fucks up into Zayn’s fist.

Zayn leans up to get his mouth right by Louis’ ear, gripping the back of his neck with his other hand and keeping him right where he wants him as he bites on Louis’ earlobe, causing Louis to keen and start fucking even faster, which Harry didn’t even realize was possible.

He’s in a complete cloud of haze right now, barely able to hold out on coming as he watches, honestly, the two most beautiful boys he’s ever seen in his life right here before his eyes.

Zayn whispers into Louis’ ear, “You look so fucking good right now, Lou. You love having Harry’s big cock splitting you open like this, don’t ya? I wish you could see the way your arse jiggles each time you bounce. It’s fucking obscene.”

He slaps Louis’ ass playfully, and Louis tries to turn his head to look at Zayn head on, trying to shoot him his most ferocious, intimidating look. But Zayn grips his neck tighter, holding him in place.

“Fuck you, Zayn,” Louis pants out, his voice coming out high and wrecked, probably not the effect he was hoping to give off.

Zayn smirks and begins jerking Louis off harder and faster, pulling out all his tricks as he bites at Louis’ neck, all painful, sharp teeth which has Louis crying out and blurting out precome.

Harry should’ve known that Zayn would be into dirty talk-- he’s breathtakingly gorgeous which makes everything that kid does insanely sexy-- and Zayn seems to be having much too fun teasing and riling up Louis when the older boy’s so clearly turned on out of his mind that he can’t retaliate with any fire.

“Gonna come.”

Louis’ voice sounds like music to Harry’s ears. All Harry wants is to make Louis feel as good as he’s making Harry feel, and honestly if Louis weren’t close at this point when Harry is mere milliseconds from shooting off, Harry might spontaneously combust from the heat in his belly spreading throughout his whole body.

“Please,” Harry gasps out, and that must be all it takes because Louis’ slamming his body down on Harry’s cock, clenching so hot and tight around Harry’s cock as he comes _hard_ , shooting between their bodies.

Feeling Louis clench around him and seeing his release is like a gift from above, and Harry’s coming just moments later, literally whiting out for a moment he’s so overcome with pleasure.

When Harry opens his eyes after he’s ridden out the aftershocks, he wraps his arms around Louis and pulls him into his chest, ignoring the jizz between them as he hugs Louis to him tightly.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and nuzzles his face against Harry’s jaw, his hot breaths tickling Harry slightly. Harry’s sure he’s becoming soft while still inside Louis, but Louis’ not complaining and Harry’s most certainly not going to be one to break this embrace.

They stay like that for god knows how long, Harry feeling as if their heartbeats have synced up to become one.

Finally Louis pulls away, grimacing as the dried cum cracks on his skin as he moves. He winces as he lifts off of Harry’s soft cock, some of Harry’s cum dripping down the inside of his thighs. He stands up and stretches, yawning loudly.

“ ‘M all dirty,” he pouts. “Do we have any wet wipes or summat back here?”

He turns around in a couple circles, surveying the area with a huff as he comes up empty handed. He grimaces again as he pulls on his pants only, scratching off a flake of dried cum from his chest.

“That’s disgusting,” Zayn tells him. “Go to the loo you knob.”

Louis makes sure to flip him the bird over his shoulder as he heads over to the little bus bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Harry, being left alone with a fully-clothed Zayn, decides he should probably get up before one of the other boys comes back and yells at him for sitting naked on the couch, not to mention the prominent smell of sex wafting through the back area.

He gets dressed in comfortable silence, the only sound the humming of the bus engine which is interrupted once by a loud thud sound followed by Louis’ thick Donny accent yelling “fuck” as he presumably hits some part of his body trying to clean up in the confined space of the bus loo.

Fully-dressed, Harry slumps back onto the couch. He hesitates only a moment, slightly unsure how to treat Zayn after what just happened, before he plops his feet up on Zayn’s lap, something he’d normally do any way.

Might as well act normal now. Getting off with your boyfriend and best friend is normal bro behavior, right?

Zayn flicks his big toe a couple times, wrinkling his nose but not attempting to shove Harry’s feet off him.

They stay like that without saying anything until Louis reemerges, rubbing his elbow and muttering angrily about the small space. He stops when he sees the two boys still lounging on the couch. He stands in front of them, cocks out a hip, and tilts his head.

“Getting awfully cozy there, are ya, lads?”

Now that Harry’s come down from his orgasm, he realizes how high he still is and how much he still craves skin to skin contact with Louis right now, even in a non-sexual setting. He reaches his hands out towards Louis and makes grabby motions, not even concerned about how childish his nonverbal request might seem.

Louis smirks and takes Harry's big hands in his small hands, swinging them between their bodies. Harry frowns, furrowing his brows. This isn’t what he wanted.

“Cuddle please,” he requests. Forming a full sentence still seems like much too much work.

Louis brings their joined hands to his lips and kisses the backs of Harry’s hands, making Harry smile widely.

“Should probably get you to bed, little one. I think someone might be a _little_ stoned, hmm?”

Harry giggles, loves feeling cherished and taken care of by Louis. He loves how effortlessly they can switch from heated sexual situations to soft, caring ones like this.

Louis tugs Harry to his feet, already prepared to catch him when he inevitably stumbles. Louis wraps an arm around Harry’s waist and cups his cheek with his other hand, bringing his head down into a soft, brief kiss.

“Well, that was fun, right lads?” he asks, turning towards Zayn, raising an eyebrow in question. Harry lets his heavy-feeling body sink into Louis’ tight hold, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder and humming in contentment.

“Bloody excellent,” Zayn confirms, pushing off the couch to stand up as well, stretching up so that a sliver of skin above his pants appears. “Wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

Harry nods along, his eyelids feeling heavy and his body still buzzing pleasantly. He whimpers lightly as he feels Louis’ fingers scratching gently at his scalp.

“What about you, Haz? Up for it again sometime?”

Harry turns his head, lightly kissing the juncture where Louis’ neck meets his shoulder. He smiles so widely his cheeks ache, too tired and high to swat away Louis’ hand when he reaches up and pokes at Harry’s dimple.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! Kudos appreciated at any and all times.


End file.
